Just Like Me?
by elfinbunion
Summary: When Yoruichi sees something involving Soi her mind goes wild and questions specific aspects of their relationship. Is Soi more like the goddess than Yoruichi ever imagined? And is it a good thing or bad? - Yoru/Soi AU Oneshot Slight OOCness on both sides


Just Like Me?

Summary: When Yoruichi sees something involving Soi her mind goes wild and questions specific aspects of their relationship. Is Soi more like the goddess than Yoruichi ever imagined? And is it a good thing or bad? -Yoru/Soi AU One-shot Slight OOCness on both sides.

Rating: T

Genre: General/Angst

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of its characters I simply use them periodically for my own amusement.

----

"So what's with ya suddenly wantin' to go out? Need some time away from yer balln'chain?"

Yoruichi shot her companion a fiery glare causing Kuukaku to grin deviously. "No, in fact it was Soi's idea to spend the evening apart thank you."

Kuukaku's grin spread wider as she pulled a cigarette from her pack and put it to her lips. "So your 'Little Bee' has finally had enough of all yer shit huh?"

Yoruichi huffed as she and Kuukaku finally made their way through the crowded floor and up to the bar. "No, she said she was going out with some of her friends tonight and that I should do the same but I don't for the life of me know why I decided to call you." Yoruichi finished as she stuck her tongue out at the unruly woman.

Kuukaku moved to press her lit cigarette into the pink muscle but Yoruichi quickly slipped it back into her mouth before Kuukaku had the chance. "Shut yer trap Shihouin ya know me an Kisuke are the only friends ya got."

"Whatever," Yoruichi rolled her eyes and turned her attention to the bartender. "Give me a beer with a tequila chaser."

With a nod the boy behind the bar went to work.

"Oi! What 'bout me?" Kuukaku touted.

Yoruichi quirked a brow, "What about you?" she grinned wickedly. "Did you want something?"

Kuukaku's mouth dropped, "You're such a bitch ya know that?"

Yoruichi smirked, "Yes I do know, that's why I didn't order for you."

Kuukaku elbowed the tanned woman to the side and leaned against the bar, her ample bosom resting on the counter top barely contained in the tight corset she was wearing immediately drew the attention of the young bartender. His eyes languidly rose from the tremendous amount of cleavage on display and met the Shiba's eyes with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Can I get you something?"

Kuukaku smirked noting his wandering gaze. "Yea give me the same as this bitch right here 'cept make mine a double."

"Coming up." The boy stated more to her cleavage than to her face.

A few seconds later he returned with their drinks and set them in front of the two women. He let his gaze wonder over both females appreciating each and every curve they had to offer. His gaze led over Yoruichi drinking in her tall slender form and toned tanned skin before returning to Kuukaku and letting his eyes roam the expanse of the Shiba's chest once again.

"Hey, eyes up top kid!" Kuukaku exclaimed as she slapped the guy under the chin effectively snapping his head up.

"S-sorry…but uh don't worry about this round guys its definitely on me," he stated as he tried to sound as impressive as possible before moving on to other customers.

Both women fought the urge to roll her eyes as they lifted their shots in a salute before downing the liquid sending it blazing a trail of heat down their chests and into their stomachs.

Kuukaku wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, "So who is Soi out with tonight?"

"Don't know," Yoruichi sighed. "She didn't say. She just said she was going out and she'd be back later."

"Huh…not like her is it?" Kuukaku thought aloud as she took a swig of her beer. "Don't ever see 'er out unless yer together."

Yoruichi shrugged. She didn't dare tell Kuukaku that Soi had been going out more and more often lately. Although it wasn't an all the time thing it was definitely more than what Yoruichi was used to. Soi would simply tell her she was going out and then return some time later and offer up no details of her time away and despite her curiosity Yoruichi wouldn't ask.

She knew she had done the same thing to Soi countless times, just disappear for hours on end and come back expecting to be welcomed with open arms. She would spend hours in crowded clubs and bars dancing to her bodies content, until her legs burned and her mind was hazy with alcohol. Once she had had her fill she would return home to Soi reeking of alcohol, sweat and smoke but the girl had never once questioned her whereabouts. So Yoruichi would do the same, although she couldn't help but wonder what her Little Bee was doing when she was away. Idly Yoruichi wondered if this was how Soi felt every time she herself was away.

Yoruichi did feel a little guilty at always running off and leaving Soi at home while she went out but clubbing had never been Soi's thing and dancing had always been one of the tanned woman's favorite pastimes. When the two did go out Soi would stay by the bar and talk with whomever they had went with while Yoruichi spent her time sandwiched between bodies out on the dance floor. After a few times Soi had just sent Yoruichi out on her own so now the goddess didn't even bother to ask if her girlfriend wished to join her anymore and resigned to the fact that this was one activity that she wouldn't be able to share with Soi.

"Oi!" The goddess was forcefully nudged out of her thoughts.

"Huh?"

"What the hell was that about?" Kuukaku questioned.

Yoruichi blinked, "What?"

"Ya spaced out, don't tell me that shot got to yer ass already ya pussy." Kuukaku grinned.

Yoruichi sneered at the woman, "I was just thinking about Soi."

"Are ya worried what yer Little Bee is doing behind yer back?"

"No," Yoruichi replied. "I trust Soi, I'm just curious is all."

Kuukaku watched as Yoruichi was seemingly drawn back into her own thoughts and rolled her eyes at the slender woman. "Oi, if ya wanna know that bad turn around, her ass is right over there." Kuukaku pointed the neck of her beer bottle across the room.

Yoruichi's head snapped around with frightening speed.

Sure enough through the crowd Yoruichi saw her girlfriend standing around a table with a group of people. Upon closer inspection Yoruichi recognized a few of the individuals. Renji, Rukia, Ikkaku, Tatsuki and Matsumoto all stood drinks in hand laughing about something or other and Soi was right in the middle of them with a smile on her lips.

Yoruichi's brow creased. What was Soi doing in a place like this? She hated bars. Confusion ran rampant within Yoruichi. Why would Soi go out to a bar and not tell her, not ask her to go along? Had this been where she was going all along and Yoruichi hadn't had a clue?

However, when another joined Soi's group the questions were stripped from Yoruichi's mind and replaced with a growing well of emotion as she watched a tall raven-haired guy stroll up to Soi and offer the girl a drink. Soi took the drink without a moments hesitation Yoruichi noted and watched patiently, waiting for the man to turn around so she could see who this guy was. When he turned and the man's many strange tattoos came into view Yoruichi knew without a doubt it was Shuuhei Hisagi, one of Soi's best friends.

Seeing Soi there with Shuuhei by her side touched something within Yoruichi. She had never really liked the boy, it wasn't that he wasn't a good guy or anything but there was just something about the way he looked at Soi sometimes the made the goddess always careful to keep an eye on how close he and Soi ever got. Soi swore they were merely friends and that Yoruichi was crazy when she brought the subject up to her one day but now looking at the two together Yoruichi felt pinpricks of doubt pierce her heart.

The knot forming in her stomach wound tighter as she witnessed Hisagi sling his arm around Soi's shoulders squeezing the girl tight against his frame as the group laughed and Yoruichi gaped as a small blush--the one supposed to be reserved for her and only her--crept onto Soi's cheeks before she playfully elbowed the man away.

Then as if things couldn't get worse for Yoruichi her heart plummeted as Shuuhei put down his drink and led Soi out onto the dance floor. Narrowed golden eyes stayed glued to the pair as they easily fell into step together moving to the beat in unison as Hisagi danced against Soi's back. Yoruichi's nails bit into her palms and she blank hard. Was this really her Soi? Her Soi, whom supposedly hated everything clubs had to offer, dancing against this guy as if it were the most natural thing in the world for her.

She was speechless as she watched to two, trying to process everything from the way Shuuhei's hands lay atop Soi's slim hips to how surprisingly well Soi's body moved to the music. She was mesmerized by the graceful flow of Soi's body as she writhed to the pulsing beats pouring from the overhead speakers, her strong lithe arms so elegantly slicing through the air that Yoruichi was convinced if she had a weapon it would be a beautifully deadly sight to behold. Soi ran her fingers through her short hair as she continued to move and Yoruichi's eyes were drawn back up, she cringed as she took in the smile plastered on Hisagi's face. Anger and jealousy ripped through the goddess.

"Do I need to do some ass kickin' an let that fucker know she's already taken?" Kuukaku proposed seriously from Yoruichi's side as she took in the same sight the other was so wrapped up in.

"No," Yoruichi finally forced out as she tore her eyes away from the sight. "It's just a dance, nothing to worry about."

Kuukaku raised a brow, she could see how bothered her friend was by the scene.

Yoruichi tipped back her beer and downed it in a single go. "After all she isn't doing anything I don't do on a regular basis."

It was the truth…How could she be mad when she was guilty of doing the same things? No, there was no point in being mad, apparently Soi was just like her. However, the idea of Soi being like her didn't sit well with the goddess. Soi was supposed to be better than her, she _was_ better than her that's what drew her to the girl in the first place.

Yoruichi tipped her head to the side and looked to Soi from the corner of her eye, she had to admit Soi hadn't done anything wrong. She hadn't lied, she told the goddess up front that she was going out. And it wasn't like she had caught Soi cheating, she was simply enjoying a dance with one of her friends. A dance that Yoruichi could see was entirely platonic. To her relief, Shuuhei kept his hands strictly at Soi's waist and they didn't wander.

Still, a thick heavy feeling settled on her chest and left a bitter taste at the back of her throat. Was this what Soi felt every time she witnessed the heiress engaged in the same activities; this cold, empty feeling that was slowly settling in her gut? If so, she could see why Soi never liked to sit on the sidelines and watch this scene she herself had played a part in so many times before. Yoruichi's eyes slid closed. "Let's go."

----

A couple of hours later Yoruichi sat in one of the club chairs adorning her living room when she heard the front door open and close. She sat in silence awaiting the figure of her girlfriend to round the corner, apprehension licking at her nerves.

"Yoruichi!" Soi gasped startled at the woman's presence. "I thought you'd be asleep already."

A small almost nonexistent smile crossed the goddess' features as she watched Soi withdraw the hand that had found its way to clutch onto her chest, "I couldn't fall asleep."

Concern etched into Soi's brow. She crossed the room and carefully lowered herself into Yoruichi's lap, her pale hand moving to brush a few stray strands of hair from the woman's face before caressing Yoruichi's cheek. "What's the matter?"

Yoruichi leaned into the touch, "Where were you tonight?" She knew she shouldn't ask but she had to see if Soi would willingly tell her the truth.

Soi was surprised by the question but answered without hesitation. "A bar."

"With who?"

Though slightly confused as to why Yoruichi was so interested all of a sudden as to her whereabouts Soi answered the question truthfully leaving no one out.

Yoruichi swallowed as relief washed over her. Had she expected Soi to lie about where she had been and with whom?

"Yoruichi, what's this about?" Soi inquired as she dropped her hand to rest on the tanned woman's bicep.

"I saw you tonight." Yoruichi stated as she scanned Soi's face for any changes.

Soi's slightly confused expression remained the same, "…and?"

"Soi can I ask you a question?"

"Sure…"

"How do you feel when I'm out without you or when you see me dancing with other people?"

Soi was taken aback by the question. Yoruichi had never asked before how she felt about those kinds of things. Why was she doing so now? But as she opened her mouth to speak Yoruichi spoke again.

"Tonight when I saw you and Shuuhei dancing…I felt…" Yoruichi shook her head. "I don't know…jealousy, doubt, anger, confusion, envy. All these things that made me feel as though my chest was going to cave in...but then I thought about you." Yoruichi said looking up into steel grey eyes. "And I wondered is this what I do to you when you see me like that?"

Soi was in shock at the unshed tears that were slowly gathering in those beautiful golden orbs she so adored. "I…uh…"

Yoruichi wrapped Soi in a tight embrace. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Well…" Soi hesitated.

"Is that why you stopped wanting to go out with me? Because it hurt you?"

"It's not that big of a deal really…I know how much you love dancing and I didn't wanna hold you back…"

"Soi," Yoruichi sighed running her hand through Soi's short locks and rested her forehead against the girl's.

"The thing is Yoruichi, I _do_ like to go out sometimes. I need to relax just like everyone else." Soi answered stroking the side of Yoruichi's cheek. "When we'd go out together I'd go out to be with _you_, not to stand by and watch you be with someone else because yeah it does hurt. Then you just never asked anymore and..."

Yoruichi hugged the girl to her again. "I'm so sorry Soi, I never knew."

Soi happily returned the embrace, "Its okay."

"No its not," Yoruichi pulled back to look Soi in the eye once more. "But you don't have to worry I won't hurt you like that anymore."

Soi smiled, "I don't care if you go out Yoruichi, I trust you."

A smile slowly slid up one side of Yoruichi's lips, "Oh I didn't say I wasn't going to go out, I just said I wouldn't hurt you anymore."

Again Soi's brow creased.

Ignoring the girl's adorably cute expression Yoruichi simply turned Soi so that she was straddling the goddess' lap. "Do you think that after I saw you move out on the dance floor that I would ever let you sit on the sidelines again?"

Soi blushed.

"I never knew my girl had it in her, I can't wait to get you out onto that floor." Yoruichi smiled. "But from now on we'll go out when we both feel like it and _you_…" Yoruichi leaned forward wrapping her arms around Soi's waist and captured the girl's lips in a heated kiss. "Will be all mine for the entire night."

Soi smiled against her goddess' lips as Yoruichi stood from the chair, Soi's legs tightly wrapped around the taller woman's waist and her arms wound around her neck. "I believe I can live with that."

Yoruichi grinned once again as she closed the distance between their lips once more and made her way further into their apartment. _My Little Bee maybe more like me than I thought but I believe I can live with that as well._


End file.
